


All My Life

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Through all the trials and tribulations, Gadreel has finally found the light at the end of the tunnel





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: I was hit with a heavy dose of 90s R&B nostalgia, and this is the result.

In all of the many, many years of his existence, Gadreel didn’t have very much to be thankful for. Imprisoned by his Father, shunned and tortured by his brothers and sisters, he knew better than most how one’s mistakes and poor decisions could have far reaching repercussions. Which is why he chose not to dwell on his past, focusing instead on his future. For although he’d been set with misfortune for most of his long life- admittedly, much of it caused by his own doing- there was one thing Gadreel could be thankful for: finding you.

You were the light he so desperately prayed for in prison, the hope that one day, perhaps, things would be better. Though the circumstances of your meeting were less than ideal- possessing the body of your brother figure, and subsequently falling in love with you had done him no favors- you were able to look past his transgressions and opened your heart to him. For that, he would fall to his knees and give praise to his Father everyday if it meant staying by your side, basking in your glow.

Flying into your bedroom, Gadreel took a moment to simply watch you before revealing himself, lost in the beauty of your soul. Clad in your sleepwear, you were deeply absorbed in the book in your hands. It wasn’t a spellbook or hunting journal meant for research, but a novel you’d mentioned to Gadreel the last time you spoke, idly wishing you had time to read it. He was glad to see you finally had the opportunity, disliking when you had to put your own wants aside in favor of hunting.

Much though he admired your dedication to helping protect your fellow man, he would rather you stay safe and secure within the bunker’s walls. However, he knew better than to suggest it, lest he risk your anger at the suggestion you needed to be guarded from the dangers of the world. It pained him though, the thought of you being injured on a hunt; he didn’t dare entertain the idea of something worse, that you could be taken from him. The mere thought of it filled him with fright.

Aware that he’d been staring for some time, and that it was impolite to watch you without your permission, he cast aside the power keeping him shielded from your view. You were so engrossed in your book, it took several moments to catch your notice. Gradually sensing his presence, you glanced up to meet his eyes. Your face lit up, illuminated by that smile reserved especially for him.

“Hey, Gadreel.”

Oh Father, how he adored the sound of his name on your lips. “Hello, my light.”

“What are you up to? Everything okay upstairs?” you asked curiously, setting your book aside to give him your full attention.

“All is well, dear one. I wished to see you,” he answered candidly.

“I missed you too.”

Warmth curled in his chest when you patted the spot on the bed beside you, a clear invitation. The smile on your lips never wavered, only growing wider when he leaned in for a kiss. Your scent- a combination of gunpowder, your shampoo, and something all your own- surrounded him like an embrace. He’d swiftly become addicted to that scent, craving it when he was forced away from your side. It brought with it a feeling of safety and comfort, a feeling of arriving home.

You pulled away far too soon for his liking, panting slightly for air. With the touch of your lips on his, it was often times easy to get lost in the taste of you, and kisses dragged on until you absolutely had to breathe. Abashed he’d let his need for you get the better of him, it was reassuring when you pecked his nose, laughter dancing in your eyes.

“Easy there, Romeo…some of us need to breathe.”

“My apologies, dearest, I didn’t intend to-”

“It’s okay, Gad, I’m just teasing. I’m never gonna complain about kissing you.”

He nodded with faux solemnity, arranging his expression into one of exaggerated contrition. “That is reassuring to hear- I must admit, I’m rather fond of kissing you as well.”

Smile growing wider at his playfulness, you took hold of his arm and draped it across your shoulders, curling into his side with a sigh of contentment. The press of your body against his had the ball of warmth in his chest spreading to fill every limb. For the first time since you last parted ways, he felt truly whole again.  

You sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Gadreel always needed a few moments to let the weight of his responsibilities drop away, leaving him free to enjoy his time with you to the fullest. When he felt you stirring restlessly, he picked up your discarded book, holding it out with an entreating look. He loved to hear you read, the sound of your voice bringing him a tranquility rarely experienced in his past.

Taking the book with a knowing smile and opening to the page where you’d left off when he arrived, you painted a picture with your words. Gadreel let his eyes slide shut as you read, your voice bringing to life the vibrant characters in your novel, recounting their courageous deeds and thrilling adventures. There was passion in your tone, and though he couldn’t see your face, it was easy enough to imagine your animated expressions.

You read on, pausing every now and then to take a sip from the water bottle at your bedside. When it became apparent that your throat was beginning to grow sore from reading, Gadreel brought a hand up to your neck, soothing away the ache with a flex of his grace. Without thinking, you took his hand in yours, bringing it up to place a grateful kiss to the palm, your eyes still fixed on the page. He smiled at the soft press of your lips against his skin; it was such a simple gesture, an easily given sign of your love for him that he never took for granted.

After several chapters, your words began to lag, your body leaning more heavily into his own. Glancing over, he noticed your drooping eyes struggling to remain open. You stifled a yawn, but it was clear you needed to sleep. It took some doing- you were determined to finish the book- but he finally managed to convince you to rest.

You clutched at his clothes, unwilling to let him leave just yet. “Stay with me, please?”

“Of course, my love, for as long as you will allow me.”

He willed his clothing away, leaving him clad only in his boxers. Reaching across to flick off your lamp, Gadreel settled into the mattress, gathering you close in his arms. You draped yourself over him with a sigh, nuzzling into his chest, sleep already tugging at you. Safe in his embrace, you knew your dreams would be good ones.

“Love you, Gad, so much.”

“And I you, my light. For all of my life, I will love you.”


End file.
